


космические приключения и происшествия

by Heidel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони нравится космос и Питер. Питеру нравится космос и Тони. Но, несмотря на это, иногда не всё идет гладко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ты не один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [space adventures and accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061921) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



Питер нашел Тони на мостике наблюдающим за звездами.

– До сих пор не ложился? – нарочито небрежным тоном спросил Питер.

Тони напрягся. Питер успел отсчитать пять длинных вздохов прежде, чем он ответил:

– Не мог уснуть.

Это простое предложение. Но раньше он бы сказал: _всё отлично, ничего особенного, я наслаждаюсь видом, не забивай ерундой свою хорошенькую головку, Квилл._ Питер знал, чего стоило Тони признаться в чем-то подобном. 

Питер подошел ближе и остановился в полушаге за спиной Тони. Он мог протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, напомнить ему, что он был не один, но не стал этого делать. Иногда Тони принимал заботу о себе, но гораздо чаще он с испугом во взгляде сбегал прочь, бормоча извинения. 

_Я не заслуживаю этого_ , сказал он однажды с ужасающей честностью, и Питер даже выразить не мог, до какой степени он ненавидел это слышать и насколько сильно он хотел заставить Тони увидеть правду. 

К его удивлению, Тони обернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо. Он был очень бледен, белая нашлепка пластыря на его брови почти сливалась по цвету с его кожей. На Тони была одна из футболок Питера, его левая рука была забинтована от запястья до локтя. Он держал спину неестественно прямо, и Питер знал, что под футболкой у Тони была эластичная повязка, которая должна была зафиксировать его ребра. Броня Тони была очень хороша, с этим не поспоришь, но даже лучшие земные технологии отставали от космических. 

– Дать тебе обезболивающих? – тихо спросил Питер.

Тони молча покачал головой. 

– Тони…

– Почему ты здесь? – тихо спросил он.

Питер пожал плечами.

– Не хочу оставаться один.

Он стал говорить, что не хотел, чтобы Тони был в одиночестве.

– Со мной всё отлично, – сказал Тони, и, как обычно, это была ложь.

– Что, если со мной нет? – предположил Питер. 

Тони негромко рассмеялся.

Питер, решив рискнуть, протянул руку и обнял Тони, стараясь не сжимать его слишком крепко. Если бы Тони захотел уйти, Питер, разумеется, отпустил бы его. 

Но Тони не отстранился, вместо этого он положил подбородок на плечо Питера, его руки свободно свисали вдоль тела, а дыхание легонько касалось шеи Питера. 

Питер улыбнулся про себя и обнял его крепче.


	2. темнота

Долгое время не было ничего, кроме темноты. 

Он не мог двигаться.

Он не мог понять, был ли он связан или одурманен или его удерживал какой-нибудь телепат. Он не помнил, как он сюда попал. Он ничего не знал наверняка, кроме того, что его окружала непроницаемая тьма.

(Это ложь. Некоторые вещи неизменны: он – Тони Старк, Железный Человек, Мститель, он думал, это означает, что он герой, но не был в этом уверен. Он – Тони Старк, Железный Человек, временный Страж Галактики. Это тоже могло значить, что он герой, но уверенности в этом у него было еще меньше. Он – Тони Старк, Железный Человек, и он думал, что был не одинок…

Вот еще одна вещь, которую он точно знал: никому не было дела до того, что с ним случилось.)

Время шло, а, может, стояло на месте. Было невозможно понять. 

Он ничего не чувствовал.

Он думал, что в других обстоятельствах его бы это беспокоило, но сейчас ему было всё равно.

Была только темнота.

А затем всё изменилось.

Он услышал незнакомые голоса, которые говорили на языках, которые он не понимал. Он не знал, обращались ли голоса к нему или только раздавались рядом или, может, он просто сходил с ума.

Затем голоса смолкли, и на смену им пришла боль.

Сильная, внезапная, обжигающая, и он не знал, что причиняло её – но он её чувствовал…

Не осталось ничего, кроме темноты и боли.

Теперь он был уверен в еще одной вещи: он сходил с ума.

Ведь больше это ничем нельзя объяснить, верно?

***

Были только темнота и боль и ощущение двух теплых точек на его теле…

На его теле? Но здесь не было никакого…

– Тони, я тебя держу, не двигайся, черт, Тони… – на этот раз он понимал слова. Голос казался ему знакомым, но он мог и ошибаться.

Но в этом по-прежнему не было никакого смысла, потому что Тони не мог пошевелиться.

Следующим, что он ощутил, был ледяной, пробирающий до костей холод. 

***

Он пришел в себя, весь дрожа. Он смутно осознавал, что стоял на коленях и кто-то уверенно гладил его по спине. Он больше не чувствовал боли, но всё равно боялся открыть глаза. 

Что, если вокруг по-прежнему только темнота?

– Тони, – кто-то – Питер, это был Питер, конечно, это был он, – сказал, – Тони, посмотри на меня, теперь ты в безопасности, Тони… 

Он медленно открыл глаза. Если Питер говорил ему, что это безопасно, значит, так и было. Тони всё еще не был уверен во многих вещах, но не сомневался, что слышал голос Питера, и знал, что мог доверять ему. 

Он поднял голову. У Питера было обеспокоенное лицо, взгляд голубых глаз был внимательным, а светлые волосы казались такими мягкими, что Тони хотел никогда не прекращать дотрагиваться до них…

Он протянул руку, и Питер не отстранился, только устало улыбнулся, когда Тони пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы и замер, не двигаясь.

– Питер, – произнес он.

– Ты со мной? – спросил Питер.

Тони не знал, что ответить. Воспоминания о темноте были еще слишком свежими. 

Руки Питера всё еще лежали на спине Тони, и он притянул его к себе, прижимая к груди, и у Тони не осталось выбора, кроме как опереться на него.

– Ты здесь, – тихо сказал Тони.

– Разумеется, я здесь, – ответил Питер. 

– Что… – он замолчал, не зная, о чем спросить в первую очередь.

Питер крепче сжал его в объятиях. Тони закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что сейчас он хотя бы немного был в безопасности. 

– Если я скажу, что это магия, – начал Питер, – ты…

– Я ненавижу магию, – не раздумывая ответил Тони. 

Питер негромко рассмеялся.

– Да. Прости.

– Я ничего не помню, – сказал Тони.

Он действительно не помнил, что произошло после того, как он проснулся рядом с Питером, и не имел даже представления о том, насколько давно это было. 

– Прости, – повторил Питер.

 _Ты ни в чем не виноват_ , подумал Тони, но Питер, очевидно, так не считал, а у Тони сейчас не было сил с ним спорить. 

Он чувствовал себя до смерти уставшим, и хотя он знал, что хочет помнить, хочет знать, в данный момент он не хотел абсолютно ничего. 

Питер был словно солнце, но Тони слишком долго пробыл в темноте.


	3. слишком близко

Тони заметил Питера еще на расстоянии; он был слишком далеко, чтобы помочь ему, и у него не нашлось бы слов, чтобы описать, как он это ненавидел.

Высокий инопланетянин с синей кожей, габаритами в два раза больше Дракса, ударил Питера, и Питер отшатнулся и рассмеялся. Он сплюнул кровь и остался на ногах, упрямый, как всегда.

Тони не мог рисковать, используя репульсоры: расстояние было слишком большим, и он мог нечаянно попасть в Питера. Тони постарался смотреть не слишком внимательно, когда инопланетянин схватил Питера за горло и поднял в воздух, и Питер взмахнул руками и вцепился в своего противника, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. 

Тони потребовалось всего три секунды, чтобы добраться до них, но ему показалось, что прошло три года. 

Но он уже был рядом и выстрелил в инопланетянина и сразу же забыл о нем, когда Питер упал на колени, хватая ртом воздух.

– Осторожнее, – сказал Тони и положил руку на спину Питера, чтобы не дать ему упасть. Система брони показывала ему угрожающие предупреждения о состоянии Питера, как будто он своими глазами не видел, насколько всё плохо.

Проблема с опасными ситуациями в том, что они всегда слишком близко. 

– Железный Человек, – наконец усмехнулся Питер. Выглядел он ужасно, челюсть у него уже опухла, под глазом чернел огромный синяк, всё лицо было в крови, и Тони хотел целовать его до беспамятства или, может, накричать на него, чтобы он не лез на рожон в следующий раз. 

– Ты можешь идти? – спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, взял его на руки. Питер даже не пытался протестовать, просто прислонил голову к закрытой броней груди Тони, но Тони все-таки успел заметить, как его лицо исказилось от боли. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, но должен был вытащить их оттуда. 

– Мой герой, – хриплым голосом произнес Питер. 

– Я держу тебя, – согласился Тони. 

Питер ответил ему слабой улыбкой и потерял сознание. 

***

Питер, несколько раз моргнув, открыл глаза, когда Тони провел мокрым полотенцем по его лицу, пытаясь смыть кровь. Он уже наложил повязки на многочисленные порезы и ссадины на его теле и перебинтовал его ребра; к счастью, у Питера не было внутренних повреждений. Но, хотя его раны и были поверхностными, их было слишком много, и поэтому они представляли опасность. 

Остальные Стражи всё еще находились на другом конце галактики, где они искали Питера. Тони сообщил им, что нашел его, но времени для болтовни у него тогда не было, он должен был позаботиться о Питере.

А сейчас... Сейчас ничто не могло заставить его уйти.

– Черт возьми, Питер, – тихо сказал он. – Больше никогда так не делай.

– Не давать себя похищать? – прохрипел Питер. – Я постараюсь. Они рекламировали условия получше. 

Тони закрыл глаза и вздохнул. 

– Я волновался.

Питер дотронулся до его бедра, притянул ближе за шлевку на поясе. 

– Иди сюда, – пробормотал он. 

Его речь была невнятна – ничего удивительного, у него была разбита губа и ушиблена челюсть, – и Тони не должен был этого делать, но он наклонился к Питеру и осторожно поцеловал его. 

– Несколько дней, – произнес Питер, – и я буду как новенький.

Тони неуверенно рассмеялся и накрыл рукой запястье Питера, чувствуя сильное и ровное биение его пульса, и он не думал о том, как мог бы потерять его.


End file.
